Night Time Thoughts
by Lady Bulma
Summary: You know they say opposites atract, and I always thought of us as opposites. He was rude and I was polite. He was cruel and I was nice. Opposites, how wrong I could be.


Night Time Thoughts  
By: Lady Bulma   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Dragon Ball/Z/GT.  
  
~*~  
  
You know they say opposites atract, and I always thought of us as opposites. He was rude and I was polite. He was cruel and I was nice. Opposites, how wrong I could be. You know, opposites may attract, but that attraction never lasts. There are always too many problems for both of the partners to handle. Not that I blame them when they break up, but people need to become wiser. When I first noticed the feelings I had towards him, I thought it was that opposite love and I didn't persue the matter. I just kind of kept the feelings locked inside, deep in my heart. There were times at night when I thought being with out him was unbearable. I would get up out of bed and walk down the hall just to see him sleeping, but I would always turn back just a few feet from his door. I didn't want to fall in love with him, the Saiya-jin prince.   
  
~*~  
  
Bulma sighed and put down the invention she had been working on. Her mind kept wandering back to him, making it impossible to work on her project. Yes, she had always thought that she would end up marrying Yamcha, but then he came into her life. Vegeta. At first she hated him with a passion, and yet as time went on she learned to tolerate him, and then to love him. She couldn't imagine her life without him anymore. She sighed and looked out the window to the gravity machine where he trained. If only there were a way to reach him. The ringing of the phone interupted her thoughts and she quickly picked it up. Anything or anyone to get her mind off him would be helpful. "Hello, Capsule Corp. Bulma speaking. How may I help you?"  
  
"Hi Bulma..." There was a pause, but she didn't need to know his name. She knew that voice all to well. It was Yamcha. "Listen, I know we just broke up a few days ago, but I wanted to know if you wanted to go out tonight? You know, just as friends." Bulma thought for a moment considering the possible consequences of going with him. One, it could mean that they are going back out together and that would cause further problems. Or, it means that they are just going out as friends. She weighed the possibilities and decided to go with him. It would get her out of the house and time to think about something other than Vegeta.   
  
"Sure. Pick me up at the usual time?"  
  
"Sure thing. See ya later." She hung up the phone and picked up her invention again. She had only a few hours to get this thing done and knowing Vegeta, he would choose to interupt her in a few minutes for his lunch.  
  
Vegeta slammed his fist into the air. Deep into his shadow sparring, he was progressing, becoming better, closer to super Saiya-jin than ever before! He spun around and completed a perfect round house kick. He then began kicking the air around him as fast as he could. His mind was so in focus and so concentrated. "I can do better," he thought. "I will be the greatest Super Saiya-jin there ever was and then Kakorrot will bow down to me claiming that I am his prince! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!" Vegeta stopped his training to laugh evily and then to continue his training. However the sound of his grumbling stomach stopped him and he realized that he required nurishment in order to continue. Slowly he walked over to the pannel and turned off the gravity. He then left the chamber to move on towards the kitchen where substantial substances were waiting. He grabbed a towel from the closet that he passed and wiped down his excess sweat. Then he threw that in a hamper and opened the door that lead to the family room. Just beyond that was the kitchen.   
  
Vegeta often wondered why they didn't build these houses more pratical. It only made sense that the food should be near the training room. He looked over to the clock on the wall and realized it had been seven hours since he had his lunch. He growled at the thing that reminded him that he only had a little amount of time before the androids came. Only a short time to become better than Kakorrot ever was. The front door opened and Bulma invited Yamcha in, without even realizing that Vegeta was standing right there. Or, she tried hard not to notice him. He frowned at Yamcha and kept moving. If they didn't want to speak to him, then he didn't want to speak to them either. He was the Saiya-jin Prince for crying out loud! So far above all those pathetic weakling humans. He smirked thinking of his title and opened the door to the kitchen. He would need a good amount of food inorder to keep training for tonight.  
  
Bulma opened her eyes again for the millionth time that night. She just couldn't sleep. Why did she have to go and kiss him?! It wasn't like she wanted to kiss Yamcha, but as they did share that single kiss she only thought of Vegeta. And when she opened her eyes, she was kissing him, Yamcha. She regreted it greatly. It meant something to Yamcha, and although she and him were still close friends, she didn't want to be anything more than that. Sighing, she pulled the covers over her head in one last attempt to get some sleep. It was a futile attempt. She groaned as she rolled off the bed and opened her door to step out into the hall. She looked down to her left where the Saiya-jin prince resided. Sighing she turned down that way. Maybe just a quick peek at his sleeping form; it wouldn't hurt anything. Her light foot steps were silent as she troded down the carpeted pathway. She knew these halls well enough that she could walk through the house in the darkest part of night.   
  
Her hand brushed over the frame of his door. She turned and faced it breathing heavily and yet as silent as a lamb. Slowly she reached out for the handle, turning it very carefully to see if he had locked it or not. He hadn't. She consentrated on being quiet. Saiya-jins had superb hearing and would notice a pin drop. When she had turned the handle over she slowly pushed the door open trying not to let it creak. The door was quiet for her and she peered inside. There was Vegeta lying on the bed with his eyes closed. She smiled and prepared to shut the door as slowly as she opened it, but a voice stopped her. "What is it that you want Woman?" She let out a gasp shocked that he had even heard her, yet she knew that she shouldn't be shocked. It was obvious that he could hear her at the other end of the hall.   
  
"I um..." She didn't know what to say. She had no real good explanation as to why she was coming to watch him sleep. "I was just coming to check on you." Vegeta propped himself up onto his elbows and looked her in the eye.   
  
"Oh really now? Well if you didn't remember, I am the Saiya-jin prince. I have no need for the likes of you to be watching over me."  
  
"Is that so!? Well then mister, what about that gravity room or the food you eat, hm?!" Unfortuantly for Vegeta, he knew that he needed her. She had the power over him with that blasted gravity room. Vegeta just grunted at her question and layed back down. She watched him for a moment and then turned to leave again. She didn't even notice the small smile that had crept upon his face. All she could feel was a bit of love in her heart that seemed to blossom into something greater. She loved her Saiya-jin prince.  
  
~*~  
  
I do love him with all my heart. Although at times it may seem like he is impossible to talk to, he is the sweetest guy around. I love you Vegeta and I won't try and deny that anymore.  



End file.
